


For the Good of Humanity

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Levi - Freeform, Mentions of loss, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's thoughts of Eren...</p><p>In poem format, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Good of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own AoT, just this poem.

It's hard to believe  
That the fate of the world  
Rests on the shoulders of a fifteen year old boy

I feel no regret  
For having my best soldier  
Beat his face in so we could have him in our ranks

Sacrifices have been made  
To ensure that he stays  
With the Scouting Legion under Levi's command

Hopefully that brave young man  
Forgives me when I sacrifice  
Whatever friends follow him into the Corps

I leave this young boy  
In the capable hands of  
Humanity's Strongest, knowing full well that Levi won't coddle him

His eyes are filled  
With such vengeance and determination  
That I've only ever seen in the Captain's eyes before now

I won't ever regret  
Taking away his innocence in  
Having him see his companions die in battle

Please don't hate us  
Too much, Eren  
We're doing this for the good of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but I find it a hell of a lot easier to write Erwin then I do Levi. Is that weird or what? Also, after writing this poem I couldn't help feeling a bit... sad. 
> 
> *sniffles* Damn AoT for being nothing but feels!


End file.
